This invention relates to a strap system for closing a futon frame that has a mattress.
Strap systems that can be used to assist in carrying or moving objects are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,713 to Beach discloses a strap system with a handle that can be attached to a container at two locations for carrying the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,767 to Fraser discloses a strap for holding a beach mat in a rolled up configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,286 to Newman discloses a carrying strap having end loops, a handle in the middle and adjustable straps between the handle and the end loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,897 to Briggs et al. discloses a garment bag with adjustable shoulder straps to carry the bag.
The present invention is directed to a strap system to move a furniture piece, such as a futon, from an open to a closed position. The strap system has end loops whose length can be adjusted with belt buckles, connecting adjustable length strap members for each end loop and a handle between the strap members, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a strap system used to close an opened futon.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved strap system for use with a furniture piece that has movable portions.
Another object is to provide for such a strap system designed for closing an open futon.
Another object is to provide for a strap system which can be used by persons with handicaps or elderly persons.